


ただの呼び方

by darkbell



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbell/pseuds/darkbell
Summary: 七种茨x杏=转校生≠玩家ooc有部分名字使用日语
Relationships: Anzu/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ただの呼び方

将七种茨的注意力从手提电脑的屏幕上转移的，是刚刚窗外的一声响雷。他看向窗外，明明只是下午三点，天空却是一片昏暗，满目的倾盆大雨正用力敲打着窗户。这幅光景是从半个小时前开始的，在这段时间里这个城市的上空持续打雷了好几次了，次数正在逼近两位数。

七种茨独自一人坐在工作地点的临时休息室中工作，同组合的其他三个人在听到今天一起工作的另一个组合因为暴雨迟到之后，就打着参观的名号跑去楼下的咖啡店里了。噢纠正一下，是巴日和觉得咖啡店的装横不错所以想去看看，乱凪砂觉得在哪看书都无所谓，而涟ジュン则是完全被强硬地带走的。

七种茨估算了一下时间，也差不多是涟ジュン在店内对店员拼命道歉的时间了吧。巴日和那对别人店铺冷嘲热讽的毛病是已经没救了的，所以七种茨相当庆幸自己当时以要工作为由留在了这里。想到这里他嗤笑了一声，随手拿起了另一份文件。

窗外的暴雨在持续了半小时后也没有转弱的迹象。七种茨往窗户望去，在上边还能隐约看到自己紧皱的眉头，不过遇上自己最厌恶的天气，有这种表情也是在所难免的吧。这种暴雨天气会导致别人迟到耽误他们的行程，户外的节目和live也会因为天气取消，就连自己的出行都会变得困难…由下雨天带来的麻烦他有自信自己还能再举十个。

所以说，这种天气实在是有百害而无一利——

也不知道是不是听到了他的心声，一道闪电忽然划过照亮了天空，一瞬之后随之而来的是带着轰鸣声降临的一声炸雷。这一声雷响来的过于突然，七种茨的手指无意识地抖动了一下，屏幕中的文档里就这么多了一个错字。

而和错字同时出现的还有门外一声短暂的女性尖叫，和纸张掉落在地的声音。七种茨看向门口，从门缝处隐约可见外面散落一地的文件。他沉默了两秒后撑着桌子站了起来，走到门边弯下腰捡起了一张滑进了门内的纸。将手放到门把上后，他还是犹豫了一瞬，然后才转动把手打开了门。

门被打开后，七种茨第一眼看到的是一个穿着黑色套裙的年轻女性蹲在地上，她正一手握着资料，另一只手将自己一侧的栗色头发拢在耳后，她的周围散布着许多张跟自己手里的那张差不多的纸张。他对着眼前的人说出了从那声尖叫中辨认出的名字——

“杏さん，没有问题吧，需要帮忙吗？”

仿佛是又听到一声雷鸣一般，蹲在地上的杏猛地抬起头看向旁边门内的七种茨。

“七种さん？”她似乎是惊讶于在这里看到他，这让七种茨感觉自己出现在这里是一件与日和殿下变得彬彬有礼一样不可思议的事情。直到他回应了一句简单的“是”后杏才从呆愣地望着他的状态中反应过来，急急忙忙地回答对方的问题。

“啊、是的！没问题的！”

虽然杏的嘴上是这么说着，但七种茨还是看出了她的窘迫，尽管他并不知道原因。他慢慢地蹲下，在寻找到穿着西裤蹲下最舒适的姿势后，七种茨朝在地上分散得相当不均匀的纸张伸出手。

在所有的资料都回到了杏的手上后，杏开始一张张地清点数量，嘴里还念叨着数字。

“36,37,38……”

“打断您真的是非常不好意思，杏さん为什么还会在这里呢？我记得Trickstar今天在这里的工作已经结束了吧。”七种茨原本只是一言不发地望着她低头清点的动作，却在此时突然发问打断了她的动作。

顺着七种茨的提问，杏回想起了那个使自己被迫滞留在这里的原因。她有点为难地看向了走廊窗外的雨幕，磅礴的水流中甚至无法看清远处。“其实是明星君他们回去的时候我还有一点工作，就让他们先回去了。可是后来就突然下起了暴雨，司机说这么大的雨暂时没办法过来接我。”

七种茨瞥了一眼外面的暴雨，从刚才开始他就已经完全忘记了自己几分钟前还在抱怨的东西。他后退了一步让出了门口的位置，“如果不介意的话，杏さん来我们休息室里等待雨停吧。”

“不、不用那么麻烦的！我去咖啡店之类的地方坐一下就好了！”听到七种茨的建议，杏急忙摆了摆空着的另一只手。

选什么地方不好，偏偏是这里的咖啡店。七种茨对她这个错误到离谱的选项暗自摇头。不过这些话他当然不会说出来，他只是露出为难的表情对杏说：“不好意思呢，这里休息室里的咖啡没多少了，杏さん介意喝一点可可吗？要是不喜欢的话我找找会不会有红茶之类的吧！”

“可可就好了！不用特地去找的！”杏几乎是下意识地就回答了这个问题。

“好的！那就请杏さん在沙发那里坐一下了，我会尽快将这杯有幸被你喝下的可可呈上的！”

一直到在沙发上坐下之后，杏才后知后觉地感到了不对劲。可是就算现在开始反省也已经无补于事了，她看了一眼在不远处泡着热可可的七种茨，轻叹了一口气。回过头后她看向自己正前方的桌椅。桌子上放着各式各样的文件，从合同到日程表，铺满在桌面上，七种茨的笔记本被放在了旁边的沙发上。

杏将视线从文件上转移开，其他事务所和组合的文件是不能对外公开的。不管他们两人是否熟络，职业相关的公事还是要分别对待的。她选择看向了放在自己膝盖上的资料，刚刚自己还没有数完就被七种茨打断了。

可是当她拿起这叠纸张时却没忍住给自己翻了个白眼——她忘记自己数到哪里了。杏撇了撇嘴，数文件只是件简单到小孩子都能做到的事情，所以一想到自己连这样的事都做不好，她就一阵沮丧。

“数到那张Trickstar下周日程表为止，一共38张。”从身后传来的声音顿了顿，继续说道，“请不要担心，我只看到了标题。”

杏瞪大了双眼，猛地转过身看向七种茨的方向。对方还是背对着自己，手里拿着水壶正在往杯子里倒水。刚煮开的沸水从壶口倾泻而下，水蒸气从一旁飘了出来，而七种茨就在那片水汽中回过头来看向她，脸上挂着一如既往的微笑问道：“怎么了吗，杏さん？”

“…没什么。谢谢你，七种さん。”杏张了张嘴，最后还是没有说出道谢以外的话语。

“能帮上你的忙真是太好了。”七种茨这么说着又把视线转向自己手里的可可上。

不过真不愧是七种君呢，早在打断自己的时候就已经记住了吧，杏一边这么想着，一边在文件中翻找到了那张日程表，然后又从下一张开始数了。

七种茨泡好了可可之后并没有马上出声，也没有走过去。他只是站在吧台处，默默地观察着坐在不远处的杏。刚刚被杏拢在耳后的头发有一小撮滑了下来，稍微遮住了她半垂的眼睑。其实期间可能只有十几秒，但一直到杏在桌子上整理文件的声音传来，七种茨才像是被惊醒一般回过神来。

“辛苦了，杏さん！”他急忙挂上了一如既往的笑容，像是什么都没有发生过一般捧着一杯热可可走了过去。

“谢谢，七种さん。”杏在接过七种茨递过来的可可后道谢，“我也没做什么。”

在温暖的可可从喉咙被咽下后，杏脑内那根一直紧绷着的弦终于稍微放松了一些。

那根从遇到七种茨开始就一直紧绷着的弦。

杏确实是在Trickatar的工作结束之后还有一些事情需要完成，可是实际上处理这些事情所需要的时间甚至不到一个小时。早在司机发短讯告诉她不能马上回来接她之前，她就大概猜到了这个结局。在她站在门口目送Trickstar回去时，天色就已经阴沉得厉害了，还时不时能听到几声闷雷。

杏说不清自己这么做到底是凭着一股冲动，还是自己的身体在擅自行动。或许两者压根就没有区别，不管从哪条路出发，到达的终点都是一样的。尽管理智上非常清楚，但她只是稍微，真的仅仅是稍微放任了一下自己。

在她听到Eden也有来这里工作的预定之后。

她怀抱着对彼此身份的顾忌，对同伴说谎的罪恶感，和接到司机短讯时心底说不清道不楚的期待，又或者是什么别的心情，迈开了自己的脚步。她在头脑一片空白的时候做下了决定，又在随后冷静地营造了一个没有破绽的谎言。

杏漫步走在在那条走廊上时，在脑海里设想了好几种偶遇到七种茨的场景，完了之后又觉得好笑，明明都高中毕业好几年了，自己居然还会做这种事。可是她嘴角的苦笑都还没彻底散去，就被突如其来的一声炸雷吓得尖叫了一声。手里的纸也因此全部散落在地。接着就是没有出现在刚刚预想里的，最糟糕不过的，和七种茨的再会。

杏微微抬起了头看向坐在对面的七种茨，他正专心致志地看着自己膝盖上的笔记本，时不时拿起一份资料检查。男性认真起来的样子是最帅气的，大概就是指这样的吧。杏就这么看了七种茨好一会，直到对方忍不住抬起头向她发问：

“杏さん，请问我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“什、什么都没有，非常抱歉…”杏这才后知后觉反应过来自己在做什么，她低下头道歉，视线四处飘移。

七种茨只是叹了口气，重新将注意力放回笔记本上。房间内又是一阵充斥着尴尬的沉默。杏保持着低头的姿势，微微抓紧了自己的裙角，原本平整的面料起了些许褶皱。

又搞砸了。明明失态一次就已经够难堪了，为什么自己还会做出这样的举动？杏开始忍不住在心里责备自己，糟糕的再会和自己糟糕的举动，自己在七种茨心里的形象就算不是一落千丈，估计也不会好到哪里去了。这般想着，杏突然觉得自己心里就像外面的乌云一样沉甸甸的，而令人感到窒息的沉默更是让她坐立不安。

捧起桌上的可可抿了一口，杏轻轻地咬了一下嘴唇，然后强迫自己抬起头看向七种茨，搬出了自己刚刚才找到的话题：“说、说起来，休息室里只有七种さん一个人呢，ジュン君他们呢？”

“因为天气问题，一起工作的另一个组合迟到了。殿下觉得太无聊就带着阁下和ジュン去到处逛了。”七种茨头都没抬起来，视线依旧凝固在笔记本上。

“…这样啊，所以ジュン君他们不在呢。”发现自己想活跃气氛的谈话继续不下去了，杏再次微微低下了头。

但也正因如此，她才没有发现坐在对面的七种茨眉间跳了跳。

“杏さん。”

“在？”突然听到七种茨叫自己的名字，杏略带惊讶地抬起了头。

“你和ジュン，好像关系很好呢。”与其说七种茨的语气很平静，倒不如说是因为隐约压抑着什么导致没多少起伏。

一口一个ジュン君ジュン君的

“应该算是关系好吧…”完全没有想到会是这句话，杏斟酌着用词回答，“偶尔会和ジュン君在line上聊一点工作相关的事情。”

“比如呢？”

“那个…工作上遇到的事情，工作地点附近好吃的甜品店和好看的景点，还有被日和さん拉着出门…之、之类的事情！”尽管七种茨脸上挂着微笑，但杏近乎是本能地感受到他的心情在变坏。虽然不太明白理由，但她还是选择了结束发言。

这算什么工作相关的事情？这完全就是普通的聊天吧。

不管七种茨怎么回忆自己和杏在line上的谈话，想到的都只有公式化的话语与单纯只和工作情报交换有关的内容。

啊，好像笑得更灿烂了，杏观察着七种茨的表情，同时心里的警报又升了一级。

“杏さん。”

“在。”杏已经顾不上吐槽对话的既视感了。

在她回答之后，七种茨沉默了一瞬。然后是很轻，却又像一块石头一般沉重地压在杏心上的叹气。

“我也并不是很想插手组合成员的私生活，但这是作为Eden的一员，并且也是为了你们两人形象的考虑，你们私下关系好怎么称呼都可以，我无权干涉，但至少在公开场合请务必要保持适当的距离。”

“……我明白了，非常抱歉，我以后会注意的。感谢七种君你的建议。”杏朝对面的人微微鞠了一躬。因为她和熟识的偶像们都是高中开始就认识的，比起制作人和偶像，她和大家都更像是朋友，或许也有没留意到距离太近的时刻。

“不过，我能向七种さん问个问题吗？”杏小心翼翼地观察着对方的脸色。她知道这绝不是问出这个问题的最佳时机，但是…即便如此…

“是什么？”不管是七种茨自己刚刚不停强调的无权干涉，还是对面的人对自己的称呼，都是正常无误的，没有任何异常，但就是和外面仍在继续的暴雨一样让他生厌。

“嗯…就是关于七种さん你刚刚说的，私下关系好的话怎么称呼都可以…”

这么说起来，从刚才开始就一直没怎么留意外面的天气了，七种茨一边忍住了问杏你还想怎么亲密地称呼ジュン，一边用余光看向窗外。外面的倾盆大雨仿佛把世间的光亮都吸收了，只余一片暗淡，这时突然一道白光撕破了原本的昏沉阴暗，照亮了远处，根据自然定律接下来会有一声雷响。

但七种茨听到了两声。

一道是来自大自然的轰隆雷声，另一道则出自坐在自己对面的那人口中——

“……就是说，如果是像现在这样的场合，我可以喊七种さん叫……茨、茨君吗？”杏感觉到自己放在膝盖上的双手在微微颤抖，但她还是深呼吸了一下，用上全副心神努力让自己的语气不那么起伏。

一时之间七种茨的脑海里就像刚刚才从眼前划过的白光一般，一片空白。他甚至想怀疑窗外那道雷是不是劈自己身上了。在那段不到十几秒的时间内，他仅仅是就这么看着脸上布满绯红的杏。

同样的十几秒时间里，在七种茨仿佛有实质般的视线下，杏觉得自己刚刚才鼓起的勇气正在被一点点消磨殆尽。一直握住的手心里闷出了汗，摊开之后感觉到一阵微凉。

“果然还是太得寸进尺了吧，非常抱歉七种さん，请忘了我刚刚说……”首先承受不住这阵令人坐立不安的沉默的人是杏，她勉强地抿了一下嘴角想挤出一个笑容。

“刚才也说过了，”七种茨非常罕见地打断了她的话，“杏さん你私底下怎么称呼别人，我都是无权干涉的。”

“就是说…”有什么东西从杏的脑海里一闪而过，她却没来得及抓住，又或许是不敢抓住。

“…你喜欢的话就这么叫吧。”

七种茨的一句话就像是一阵狂风，将十秒前还堆积在杏心里的阴霾一扫而空，仅仅是一句话就让她刚刚还充满着拘谨不安的眼眸瞬间熠熠生辉。

“…真的可以吗！谢谢你，七…茨君！”

看着杏眼眸微弯，眼中盛满笑意的样子，七种茨喃喃自语道：“不就是一个称呼，需要高兴到这个地步吗？”

也不知道是说给谁听。不过如果他现在看向窗户，从反光上看到自己舒展的眉毛，自己都没有察觉的嘴角上扬，大概就知道自己这句话是对谁说的了。

对他来说其实不能理解

明明是同样的话语

明明只是一个称呼

却连带着外面的暴雨都顺眼了些许。

END


End file.
